Ammenkayn
Nikko'kais Ammenkayn Gorak'nar'chrhia, Brelal'telos Undr'wohud (translation: Honored Soldier Ammenkayn, Protector of Gorak'nar, Hand of Underwood, born October 31, 2350 Earth Standard in Po'gaenei, Gorak'nar) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Ammenkayn is a Gorak'nar warrior in the service of the former Reydovan Chancellor and - as her title implies - acts as his enforcer and bodyguard. The picture used to portray her is a female "pure" Draenei, drawn and colored by Glenn Rane. Origins Born in the Enclave of the Battlelord in Po'gaenei at the beginning of the reign of High Inquisitor Jaeden'laek XVI, Ammenkayn was a born fighter. At the age of ten standard years, her father, Battlelord Velenkayn, trained her in the ways of war. Though Velenkayn's preferred close combat weapon was his crystalline warhammer, Ammenkayn trained heavily in blade combat, the quicker weapon able to beat back heavier weapons like the warhammer. At 22, she even sparred with High Inquisitor Jaeden'laek himself, who was a master of staff combat and exceptionally quick for his age (he was about 800 standard years old). Though the High Inquisitor defeated her, he conceded that the young woman was exceptional in blade combat, and granted his blessing to her continued training. Military Service and the Exiles In 2376, Ammenkayn completes her officer training and is given the rank of Commander. She receives command of the cruiser Vengeful Spirit, one of the first new warships built under Jaeden'laek's modernization program nearly three decades earlier, and assigned to the Border Exploration and Defense Squadron. A year later, while on patrol, Ammenkayn encounters the Reydovan Exiles, led by Ethan Neill, Kieran Devaneaux and her future master, Joshua Underwood. Taking them immediately to Gorak'nar, Jaeden'laek, Ammenkayn and her father, Velenkayn, listened in horror as the three men recounted the stories of Kiran Joshmaul's tyranny. The power-mad Emperor was massacring his own people, forcing Underwood and Devaneaux, along with their supporters, to escape from Reydovan Prime and seek refuge with Ethan's Harbingers. Travelling Across the Reydovan Empire Jaeden'laek, encouraged by Underwood to seek relations with the Federation, travelled across Reydovan space onboard Ammenkayn's ship, the Vengeful Spirit, on their way to the Federation. Immediately upon entering the Empire, they were pursued by Joshmaul's border patrol squadrons. Being informed of the Reydovan ships' limitations with warp power, Ammenkayn pushed the Vengeful Spirit's engines to full emergency speed. The Reydovan ships, unable to maintain their speed (warp drive was the Reydovans' secondary mode of lightspeed propulsion), suffered power failures; the flagship and all but two of its ten escorts exploded. Upon reaching the Reydovan-Federation border, the Vengeful Spirit encountered the Federation starship Reed, bearing the flag of Vice Admiral Amanda Star. Ammenkayn, though concerned that the Federation would imprison them (she in fact protested Jaeden'laek's decision to accompany her), agreed to meet with the Federation admiral and her officers onboard their ship. The Vengeful Spirit remains on the Federation border along with the Reed, waiting to be escorted to Earth. Category:RPGCategory:Star Trek